


The Daylighter

by thenameislynn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instuments (Books)
Genre: A mix of TMI books and Shadowhunter series, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, OOC, Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameislynn/pseuds/thenameislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contents includes spoilers from Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instrument series. Please refrain from reading if you do not wish to read hints of possible future Shadowhunter series.</p><p>This book has a lot of OOC scenes as it is placed in between the book and where the series left of in the end of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had issues with the series. I believed they trashed the book with their own adaptation on the series. But I have since made peace with it and are looking forward to what they can offer in future seasons. I am seriously having mixed feelings about Saphael. I really do love them. But it clearly did not happen in the book. And considering that I know what exactly happened to both of them in Heavenly Fire, I'd rather Saphael not happen at all..

 

It had been over two weeks since the death threat Raphael had declared on Simon. And it had been a torture for Simon who is seeking refuge at Magnus’s apartment; driving each other crazy with their quirky antics.

Alec had been wise not to be entangled in their usual banter and just roll his eyes and walk away. Simon felt bad though. He feels like he’s imposing on their privacy. Not that there’s anything he can do about it.

Eversince earning his Daylighter “powers” from consuming Jace’s blood on that forsaken ship, Simon found himself slowly easing back to his more human life.

He will either be practicing with his band or training with the nephilims at the institute during the day and tagging along with his shadowhunter’s nightly hunts at night.

But truth be told, surprisingly he wasn't that thrilled of the new arrangement. Try as he might, he still doesn’t feel quite normal; quite complete. Instead, he keeps telling himself that  _this feels wrong._

He can’t shake off the look of disappointment and anger Raphael had thrown to him. All because he had chosen Clary over the clan. And now..the guilt is eating him...

Simon **vowed** to bring Camille to justice. Perhaps that’s the only way he can redeem himself to his clan, to regain their trust.

But until then, he has to be confined in the safe wards of Magnus’s apartment between sunset to sunrise to ensure his safety. He did pissed off the whole vampire population in New York.

Lately he has been longing for the older vampire as the days went by. Almost pining for him. And it's driving him crazy.

He can only hoped it's just the fledgling-leader bond; and seperating for too long from Dumort is making it worst. _Yeah. That must be it_. Simon thought bitterly.

But right now he is busy packing. He finally managed to find another place to crash; finally moving out of Magnus’s apartment. And for that he was grateful to Jordan.

\---

**_Flashback_ **

Today just so happens to be the day that Clary had graced the band with her presence to watch them practice. Currently they are called The Misfits; a title that suits them greatly.

“Ok let’s take a break guys.” Eric said after about 2 hours of practice. The guys sigh in relief. 

Simon plopped himself on the loveseat beside Clary who had been immensely focused on one of her many addictive games on her phone. “Hey..”

Clary looked up from her device and sent him a mischievous grin. “I’m sorry to hear about your misfortune last night.” She quipped.

Simon groans. “Please don’t remind me. Walking in on the gay Sonic Hedgehog wannabe and his shadowhunter boyfriend is not something I want to remember.”

Clary laughs. “Well, that’s what you get for not accepting my mum and Luke’s offer to stay with them.”

Simon glares at her. “And then what? Walk in on THEM instead?”

“Eww!! Gross! I don’t want to imagine Luke getting it on with my mum please! Thank you very much!”

Simon made a face at her. “That’s what you get for offering me such ideas!”

Clary was about to retort when she heard someone clears their voice. Everyone snapped their attention to a cute guy at the front of the garage with a leaflet in hand. “Is this where The Dukes of Hazard are practicing?”

Everyone was silent for a moment and the guy was starting to feel uneasy. It was Simon who replied. “Uh yeah. But we don’t call ourselves that anymore. We are now The Misfits. Where did you get the flyer from?”

“Oh, at some café few blocks away. Says here that you guys need a guitarist?” He nervously showed them the leaflet he was holding.

“Man, we gave that out like months ago, Nobody replied to that ad.” Eric said. “But you can still try though.” He paused. “Wana do it now?”

“If its ok with all of you I guess. Oh, and the name’s Kyle by the way.” He said grinning.

 

\---

 

After a few songs, everyone seems to be satisfied with him and agreed on letting him join their band.

An hour late, everyone went home except for Simon who stuck around; not wanting to come home just yet in case he walks in on another Malec scene.

He was almost dozing off when he heard a noise nearby. Startled, he shot up, almost baring his fangs when he realized that it was Kyle who profusely apologize to him for unintentionally scaring him.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Simon asked, eyes narrowed.

“Uh, I’m looking for my keys. I'm trying my luck to find it here. Cant get in the apartment without it ya know..”Kyle laughs nervously.

“You’re living alone?” Simon asked genuinely surprised. Kyle doesn’t seem to look a year older than him.

“Yeah. Kind of had a rough childhood. Got a job and had been living on my own for a few years now.” He said softly.

Intrigued, Simon decided to asked again. “Alone?”

“Yup. What about you? Why are you still here?” Kyle paused. “You do have a home don’t you?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

Then his eyes went wide, realizing how rude that sounded. “Urm.. I didn’t mean to be rude or what. I was just curious. Honest..”

Simon laughed. “Nah. No need to apologize. My mum kicked me out cos she thought that I’m doing drugs.” He lied smoothly.

No way is he telling this complete stranger that he’s a vampire. A very special vampire that can walk in the sun at that.

Like Kyle will believe THAT. Hell, even he still cant believe the occasional demons that he came across during the nightly hunts with the shadowhunters.

“Oh, in that case, if you need a place to crash, you can stay in mine for afew days. Even weeks if you need to. I’m sure your mum will come around by then.”

"Really??" Simon asked surprised. Kyle nods, giving him one of his dazzling boyish smile.

Simon thought for a while. The idea of having his own privacy without a certain warlock locking lips with his boyfriend seems intriguing.

“Okay.” He replied. Surprising Kyle. Heck, even he is surprised. But he’s kind of desperate and beggars cant be choosers right?

“Okay then. Help me find my keys and we’ll be on our way.” Kyle grinned widely.

 

**_End of flashback_ **

\---

For things to go horribly wrong was clearly an understatement from that point on. Simon could laugh at that memory right now.

Jace was livid when he found out that he had moved out of Magnus’s apartment away from the safety of his wards and went off to live with some stranger where he can accidentally loose control of his bloodlust.

When Jace finally met Kyle, he almost tore Jace’s throat out when Jace accused him of tricking Simon into living with a werewolf to make use of his powers.

It took him a while to get his two acquaintances away from each other long enough to explain to him what exactly happened.

It just so happens that Kyle; who’s real name was Jordan Kyle was actually a werewolf.

He's no ordinary wolf though. He was sent by the **Praetor Lupus** an organisation by which Jordan was given the assignment of watching over and guide abandoned new fledglings such as the Daylighter himself.

Instead of being angry at Kyle for hiding that very important piece of information, Simon was awed. _At least someone cared._ He thought bitterly

Even though Kyle's story checked out, Jace still didn’t want to take any chances and appointed himself to be Simon's main bodyguard. 

 _This is getting too suffocating!_ Simon screamed internally. He thought that he is finally able to live **normally** , and yet, here he is for the past 4 torturous weeks living with his two babysitters who are constantly flocking around him like a mother hen. _I guess there's no such thing as normal from now on_. Simon thought bitterly

He had almost wished he is back at Dumort. At least there everything seems normal. Well, normal-ish for a vampire.. 

He sighs loudly, wondering if Raphael misses him as much as he did. Does Raphael even thought of him? He can only hope so.

Because he started to realise that the longing feeling he had for the older vampire, the constant ache in his unbeating heart was a feeling so foreign that he had almost missed it. It was **true love**. And Simon is terrified.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun-fact. 
> 
> Praetor Lupus was founded by a werewolf, named Scott Woolsey in the 1800s. He had a long-term no-feelings-involved-physical relationship with Magnus Bane after Bane broke up with Camille Belcourt.


	2. Lending a Hand

 

 

It was roughly around 4 in the morning and Simon was with his usual shadowhunter crew on their usual nightly hunts.

They were in the middle of fending off the last Moloch demon when Simon suddenly fell on his knees. His unbeating heart felt like being torn in two and he howled in pain. His friends rushed over to him with concern clearly etched on each of their face.

“Simon!! Simon! What’s wrong?!!” Clary shouted.

“It hurts! It hurts **so much**! Make it stop!! Make it stop **please**!!!” Simon cried clawing on his chest. His nephilim friends were stunned for a moment, clearly not knowing what to do. It was Clary who suddenly gave orders to carry him back to the institute. He was in and out of conscious before finally passing out.

When he came around, there was a blue skinned female in scrubs staring down at him. _Not a lady **in** blue. She **is** blue._ Simon noted. “Are you ok now Simon?” She asked. Simon just blinked at her, still feeling a dull pain on his chest. _Where the hell am I? Am I in the hospital? Is the doctor really blue? I must've hit my head or someting.._  Simon thought trying hard to recall what happened.

Sensing his discomfort, the blue lady smiled. “Oh! I’m so sorry. Where are my manners! You must be very confused...My name is Catarina Loss, and I am a Warlock. I happen to be called to the institute by Maryse on an urgent matter when your friends barged in with you unconscious. You’ve been out for about half an hour or so.” She said softly.

“I managed to help suppress most of the pain.. but.. could you tell me what exactly happened?” She asked again.

“I’m not sure..” He paused trying to wiggle around. “It feels like my heart was being ripped on two sides. Its like I was being tugged by both Camille and Raphael..” He slowly sat up, looking at Catarina; clearly confused.

He noticed his friends were standing around looking worried. Even Maryse and Robert seems on edge. Catarina looked at him; wide eyed. “Who are they to you?” She asked urgently.

“Camille was my sire while Raphael is my leader.” Now Simon is starting to feel scared _. Did anything happen to them?_ He thought to himself. _Wait. No. I don’t care about Camille. I just need to make sure if Raphael is ok._

“It seems that the rumors of the vampire world is true. Camille had been turning more mundanes and they are, as we speak, currently in a fight with Raphael to regain control on the New York clan. You felt the tug because both of them are desperately trying to get you on their side. Every vampire, every fledgling counts when it comes to claiming a clan.” She said seriously.

“But then, something just doesn’t add up...A fledgling automatically answers to his or her sires. Not even a clan leader can fully control them. Yet you are being forcefully tugged to both side. That is something that's clearly not suppose to happen..” She paused for what seems like a longtime. Deep in thought. “Unless..”

“Unless what??” Simon exclaimed loudly. His Raphael may be in danger and he’s wasting every precious minutes talking to this blue House wannabe.

 _Wait. Did I just say **my** Raphael??_ He shakes his head, trying to concentrate on the issue in hand. _Now is not the time to entertain such though!_ He chided himself.

Catarina looked at him right in the eye. “Unless you’re his **mate**.” There were gasps around him. He scrunched up his eyebrows. “Excuse me? I’m his what? What's a mate?? Is that a downworlder slang or something?” He asked curiously.

It was Maryse who answered. “A soulmate. Someone who you are destined to. Downworlders usually find their mates once in their lives. Its abit tricky for vampires though as they are immortal. They don’t age and their mates could practically live in different eras or regions..” She spoke softly.

It’s the first time Simon had seen her looking so vulnerable. _Maybe she has a soft spot for true love?_ Simon shook his head again. He doesn’t have time for this. He needs to get to Raphael. His love is waiting for him.

He looked at Catarina and spoke urgently. “Please, could you portal me there? I need to be wherever he is right now!!”

Catarina looked over at Maryse. As if looking for perimission. Simon shifted his gaze and pleadingly asked her. “Please. If Camille is really there, we have a chance to bring her to the Clave. I’ll..I’ll find a way to work around whatever agreement I had with her before. Deal a new contract! Threaten her or something! Anything!” Simon is desperate and he doesn’t care that he’s actually begging right now.

“No!” Clary shouted. Simon was taken back.

“No! You will not go alone! We will all go with you! If there is a fight among the vampires, it’s our duty to control the peace too! Isn’t it true Maryse??” Clary pleaded. Simon was visibly relax.

Maryse was back to hardening her features. She thought for a while. “Very well. Make sure you get Camille back here no matter what! Is that understood?!”

Everyone nodded their agreement. “Is there anything that belonged to Camille that I can use for tracking? I cant portal you anywhere without knowing where you’ll land.” Catarina asked.

“Here!” Isabelle shouted excitedly. “This pendant used to be Camille’s. Is this ok?” She asked. Catarina nodded and a moment later a portal appeared in front of them.

“They are located at an abandoned hospital about 30 minutes away. I had sent a fire message to Magnus informing the situation. He will meet you there. Now hurry! The sun is rising soon!” She said urgently.

The 5 of them looked at each other and nodded, bracing themselves on the impending fight on the other side.

**\---**

It was _utter_ chaos. Jace had went over the portal first. Followed by his parabatai, Isaballe, Clary and lastly Simon. He scanned the whole place, his heart sinking seeing his friends; no, his family bloodied and tired from the fight.

He finally made contact with Raphael’s small body who was desperately trying to fend of Camille and 2 other newly turned vampires. They were young and dangerous from the bloodlust.

Simon wasted no time in diving in, joining his friends and family in their fight. His clan was clearly taken back. It must have been a sight to see four shadowhunters fighting on **their** side. Jace and Clary with their seraph blades, Isabelle with her whip, and Alex with his bow.

They were soon joined in by Magnus who stayed close to Alec. It was easy to spot them as Magnus keeps producing blue sparkles every time he hits his target. Simon managed to sneak glances at Raphael, who is clearly surprised by the new enlistments.

Raphael continued the fight with renowned energy. He is not going to back down now that help has arrive.

They have been fighting for a good 20 minutes and the sun has started to peek in from the windows and door cracks, and his clan is trying hard to avoid getting burned.

Simon was so focused on the two newly turned rogues in front of him that he didn’t see Camille sneaking behind him, seething with anger.

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him through the door into direct sunlight. There were loud hisses from the vampires, jumping and scampering away to avoid the sunlight.

Raphael who had just witnessed the young fledgling being thrown like a rag doll felt like time had stopped, suddenly oblivious to his surrounding.

He let out an ear piercing screech. His step falters and finally falling on his knees. He can almost feel his undead heart breaking for the loss of the beautiful **mate**. He momentarily closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, he felt cold hands on his neck.

His eyelids flew open and saw Camille’s face staring down at him. Their faces are inches apart and noses almost touching. “How sad.” She taunted. “It almost seems that you had a soft spot for my little fledgling.”

By now everyone had stopped fighting and the vampires had retreated further into the darkness while the shadowhunters were trying to catch their breath on the other side on the sun-peeked building. Everyone is focused on the two powerful vampire.

Not even a blink later, Camille found herself thrown back with cold fingers gripping her neck.

Camille blinked, suddenly realising for a fact that she is now, in a much worst situation than Raphael was a second before. Her eyes wide, clearly shocked.

Simon stood in front of her with the sun on his back. Camille tried to shrink back as much as possible in front of Simon so as to not burn herself.

Simon tutts. “That wasn’t very nice Camille.”

Fear is clearly etched on her face. “Please!! Have mercy!!” She shrieked in horror clawing Simon's arms who had tighten his grip on hee neck. It was almost comical, seeing the queen of the damned begging for her life from her own fledgling.

“Well, well. How the tables have turned.” Simon said smiling sweetly.

Raphael still on his knees. Rooted on the spot. Unblinking. Unmoving. He stared at Simon, not believeing his eyes. His young vampire stood in all his glory, unscathed from the sun.

“I am not that heartless Camille. I will give you two options to choose your fate. But..” He paused for dramatic effect. “The previous agreement we had is to be annulled right away. That is my only condition. Then will I give you a choice… I will either hand you over back to the clan..” He paused again. Eyes darting to Raphael for a brief moment before focusing back to Camille. “Or I can pass you to the Clave for prosecutions.”

“What?? Those are hardly options at all! Either way I will be damned!!” She cried.

“Honestly Camille. You barely have any rights to bargain here. Or maybe you would like option 3 instead?” Simon let go of her and stepped ever so slightly to the side, letting the sun burned he skin. She shrieked and jerked herself in front of Simon.

“The Clave! The Clave! Please! I chose the Clave!!” She cried. Looking even more pathetic by the minute, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Very well.” Simon said. Careless dragging her towards his nephilim friends, letting the sun occasionally burn her skin. Magnus quickly bind her in some magical restrains.

In the other corner, a pair of eyes was looking at Simon in awe; Clearly not expecting the little fledgling to look so appealing..so..so sexy while threatening their ex-clan leader into submitting to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> In the 1800s, Camille Belcourt once had a romantic relationship with Ralf Scott, brother of Woolsey Scott. When their inter-species relationship was found out, the leader of the London vampire clan, Alexei de Quincey killed him. She in turned, fed the current head Shadowhunter of the London Institute; Charlotte Branwell informations of all the Clave laws that Quinceys had broken as revenge.


	3. So What Now?

Simon noticed Jace staring at him. “That’s not your shirt isn't it.” Jace mused, more of a statement than a question.

Confused, Simon looked down. To his horror, the shirt was torn and bloodied. “Holy crap! I am sooo..SOO dead! Or..dead-er..”

Jace was smirking. “Jordan’s gona rip your throat out!”

Simon glared at him. “No shit Sherlock! It's his favourite shirt!” He hissed.

Clary was grinning mischievously at him. “Already wearing each other’s clothes now are we?”

Simon was looking lost and confused as always. “Huh?”

Isabelle looking equally confused turned to Clary, “Wait. Simon’s gay??”

Simon chocked. “What?! No!” He paused. “Not really.. I..uh..it’s..umm..probably?”

“Apparently, he might be Bisexual.” Clary chirped. Simon glared at her. “What? You are finally opening up to your sexuality.”

There was an awkward silence. Simon looking horrified. Magnus looking almost bored while Alec, face getting redder by this second. His hands still gripping Camille who seems to remain docile, looking almost drained. And both Jace and Izzy were smirking.

Simon groans. “We are seriously not having this conversation right now. Please just take Camille back to the institute and do whatever it is you Shadowhunters do. I’m gona get breakfast for Jordan and head home. I need sleep. A lot of sleep.”

“On yours or Jordan’s bed?” Clary pressed on, wiggling her eyebrows.

Simon was looking beyond horrified. “Oh for fuck’s sake-”

“Who’s Jordan?” Simon jumped three feet high before spinning around, if it was possible, looking more horrified than before. He had almost forgotten that his clan was still lingering around. Well, ex-clan. He slowly turned his gaze at the person in question. “Uh…He’s..uh.”

“Simon’s werewolf housemate.” Jace offered. Simon glared at him. But Jace being Jace, looked calm as ever, clearly not giving a fuck from his murderous glare.

“And a hot one at that.” Clary continued, dreamily. Simon groaned. Smacking his hands on his face.

 _These two will be the death of me. I would’ve seriously wished they still thought were still siblings. At least they were moping around like lost puppies instead of ganging up on me; as usual._ He though dejectedly. “I hate you two!” he groans.

Magnus cleared his voice and asked. “Raphael, shouldn’t your first question be why the fledgling is now a Daylighter? Don’t tell me you’re not even the least curious about it?” Magnus grins, almost tauntingly at Raphael. He still didn’t understood why Raphael is so adamant on closing his heart from the young nerd.

After spending decades with him, Magnus can read Raphael like an open book. And he knows that for god-knows-why, the older vampire had taken a liking on the annoying young fledgling.

Perhaps it’s because he **really** had feelings towards Simon that he felt the stung of his betrayal. But at least now considering Simon had made amends by helping him and the clan in their time of need, plus helping in the capture of Camille, surely his old friend would reconsider taking Simon back into his clan.

A young fledgling like Simon, a Daylighter at that can barely survive without the proper guidance and protections of his own kind. The nephilims can only help so much.

Raphael looking annoyed snapped back. “I knew that! I was just concerned who he is currently staying with. And now I have even more reason to, since the _idiota_ is clearly staying with a dangerous downworlder! And a vampire’s natural enemy at that!”

Simon snorted. “Speak for yourself! This is not some Twilight shit, dude. The only sparkling one here is **Magnus**. Jordan had been my saving grace ever since you ordered the kill on me and kicked me out of the clan.”

Raphael looked almost guilty. But he quickly schooled his feature and remained stoic. “He’s the nearest thing I have as a downworlder friend. He is the safest downworlder I trust to be around with. Well, aside for Magnus.” Simon added.

“Hey!” Magnus cried out. “As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I totally resent that! I can be dangerous if I want to, Sherwin!”

Simon blinked at him. "Its Simon! For the love of Jaja Binks! My name is Simon! Not Sherwin. Not Smedly. Not Sheldon. And definitely not Sherlock!" Simon cried out.

Magnus rolls his eyes and Alec just shakes his head, clearly not interested in getting involved with their usual bickering.

Simon ignored him and turned to Clary. “I really have to go before Jordan leaves for work. He’s gona be pissed that I left the whole night AND trashed his shirt.” He paused. “I’ll see you at training later?”

Clary nods and gave him soft smile. She’s happy that Simon had finally found another downworlder, someone sort of his kind to trust and rely on as a friend. She knew Jordan is totally straight; totally into Maia, a very hot, very sexy shewolf. Clary just wanted to see how the obviously dense vampires would react.

After knowing about them being mates, she felt more at ease. She had learned about mates from the shadowhunter classes she had been forced to take. She now understood the anger Raphael must have felt when his mate clearly chooses the enemy over him.

She knows that no matter what, deep down Raphael will never put Simon’s life in danger. That was his purpose. To care, provide, protect and gives his unconditional love to his mate.

Though she feels sorry for Simon who must have been **_extremely_** confused, trying to understand his sexuality, why he had felt the sudden pull towards Raphael for the past few weeks.

No matter how much she hated it, she knows Simon’s place and loyalty should be with his kind. If both of them can finally submit to their feelings, Clary would not have to worry about his safety. Raphael and his clan would make sure their leader’s mate is constantly safe; especially now that he’s a Daylighter.

Alec passed Camille to Magnus and shrugged his sweater off and handed it to Simon. “Here.” Simon looked confused for a moment. Alec raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’re not planning on walking around with a torn and bloodied shirt?”

“Oh..yeah..” Simon subconsciously shakes off the tattered shirt and for a moment revealing his pale, lean body which is starting to show muscles in all the right places and dived into Alec’s sweater.

“Damn..” Isabelle muttered. Clary raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Raphael who seems to be eye-raping his baby vampire and slightly nods, as if approving his fledgling’s physical changes.

“You coming Jace?” Simon asked; trying his hardest not to look at Raphael. He knew he had somehow fixed things between him and the clan. Heck, he literally saved Raphael's neck back there. But that does not mean he can waltz right back to Dumort like he owns the place.

Moreover, he had felt somehow hurt that Raphael, who should have realised much earlier about their mating bond, had easily dismissed him and even threatened to kill him. And for a reason he had hoped Raphael of all people to understand why he had gone to great length on doing. No. As much as his heart is yearning for Raphael, he still has his dignity. He swore that Raphael has a lot of sucking up to do if he wants Simon back at his side.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I almost forgot that I’m living with you guys.” Jace made a dramatic sigh. “What the hell am I doing with my life..”. He went over to Clary and gave her goodbye peck on her cheeks. Clary giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

“Oh please. You love us. We even got you addicted to Halo. You’re constantly on it with Jordan! I didn’t even get a chance to play it!” Simon whined.

“Jealous are we?” Jace teased.

“Pfft. I’m like the Obi-Wan to your Anakin. You’re nothing if I didn’t teach you about the world of gaming.” Simon countered."What's scary is that knowing you, you can totally pull an Anakin on me!"

Jace stared at him. “You know. I am really glad that I have no idea what half of the things that comes out of your mouth.” Jace replied.

They went on with their usual banter as the rest watched them leave. “Now that’s not something you see every day. A shadowhunter, a vampire, and a werewolf living together.” Isabelle remarked. “And they’re all hot! Especially Simon!”

Alec and Clary stared at her. “What? You have to admit we did a good job training him. Those abs really look good on him.”

Clary stole another glance at Raphael, a fleeting guilt in his eyes before clenching his jaws, staring murderously at a very oblivious Isabelle. Clary isn’t sure if Isabelle really meant it or just trying to rile Raphael up.

Alec shakes his head and turns to Magnus. “We have to head back to the institute. Do you mind sending a fire message to Catarina to open a portal back to the institute? She’s still there with my parents waiting for us to bring Camille back for questioning.” Magnus nods and did as asked.

After they left, Magnus turned to Raphael. “Now then, the dramas are over and the sun is up. You have a choice to either stay here till sundown or I portal you lot back safely in Dumort.” He makes a dramatic pause. When Raphael opens his mouth to answer, Magnus cuts him off by saying “But it’ll cost ya!”

Raphael rolls his eyes and agreed. He needs to go back as soon as possible. His clan needs to feed and sleep. And he needs to do some thinking. Well, a lot of thinking. Especially about his beautiful, young mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for Cassi Clare's TMI series. I've been through TID, TMI, TBC, and TSA. Writing a headcanon has never crossed my mind. Yet here I am, proud of my 3 little chapters. Here's to reading more fanfic for the next 8 months till season 2 is aired..


	4. Smitten and Bitten

It was 7 in the morning and Simon barely had 3 hours of sleep after a night of rendezvous with the usual crew; hunting for rogues and demons. His whole body is aching, healing slowly.

But here he is, wide awake in his bed from the incessive loud knocking at the front door. Simon grumbled and trudged to his living room to open the door.

He nearly cursed but stopped when he saw Clary smiling sheepishly from behind Jace. Simon ignored her and looked over at Jace accusingly. "Why the hell did you knock?? We gave you keys for fucks sake! You know, so not to disturb the house's occupants whenever you decided to come home??" Simon whispered-yelled at Jace.

The 3 of them; him, Jace and Jordon had somehow established a weird kind of bromance and had fondly called Jordan's apartment their home for over the past 4 weeks.

"Well hello sunshine." Clary giggled.

"Yeah. Yeah. I left my keys at the institute. I was in a hurry to come here to give you some good news." Jace said nonchalantly, passing by Simon and threw himself on the couch.

Clary rolled her eyes, gave Simon a good morning peck on the cheeks and went over to sit beside Jace with a bouquet of roses in hand.

"What's with the flowers?" Simon asked. His eyes suddenly grew bigger and whisper-shouts at Jace. "Did you propose to her or something?? Was that the good news you can't wait to tell me at 7 in the morning??"

Clary spluttered and Jace looking horrified. "By the Angel Daylighter! Could you be any more annoying! Obviously I didnt! Jocelyn would castrate me if I did!"

"Anyway these flowers aren't mine." Clary chirped. "We found it hanging on your door handle when we reached here."

Simon blinks. "Huh? Who in the world would leave flowers in front of an apartment full of men?"

"Your boyfriend apparently." Jace replied, clearly annoyed. Clary rolls her eyes and Simon can't help and wonder. Was he always that annoying? Raphael used to constantly roll his eyes at Simon whenever Simon opens his mouth too. Does this means Simon is as annoying as Jace? _Ugh! This is so not starting to be a good day for me. Absence of a good night's sleep is making me cranky_. Simon thought bitterly

"What on earth are you talking about?" Simon snapped, patience wearing thin.

Clary took out the card from the flowers and passed it to Simon. It was written beautifully in cursive handwriting. It reads "To _Mi Rayo De Sol_ ". Simon blinks. Only 1 person he knows communicates in Spanish _. What? Are we suddenly calling each other pet names now? What the hell was that stupid old vampire thinking??_ Simon thougt.

It had been a week since they last met during the fight at the abandoned hospital. _He can’t just leave me hanging for 2 months, and after helping him and the clan, there’s not even a thank you. Instead a bouquet with a pet name addressed to me, as if he didn't even threatened to kill me months ago??_ Simon was livid.

"That is probably part of the reasons why we are here. Maryse told us this morning that while we were out demon hunting, Raphael, Lily and Stan came over to sign a new alliance with us. Apparently the Children of the Night were very thankful of our involvement in capturing Camille." Clary explained patiently.

"What has that got anything to do with these stupid flowers?" Simon asked tightly.

"Maybe his way of saying sorry? And courting you to be his mate?" Clary tried again. Trying to calm Simon down.

Jace and Simon snorted at the same time and burst out laughing. Clary just tsk at her two boy's childish behaviours. After they had calmed down, Simon looked at them seriously and said,

"If he thinks he can just woo me like he didn’t do anything wrong, not even a word of apology, or personally thanking me, then he really has another thing coming. Plus what the hell??? Flowers? Seriously?! I can understand if he thinks I'm the submissive one in this relationship. But if he ever start to treat me like I'm less of a man.." Simon was seething. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to calm himself down.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Jace looked at him in a somewhat approval look while Clary looks concerned. "Why Daylighter, I'm impressed. I’ve always thought you were a spineless puppy who just goes along with everything."

It was Simon's turn to roll his eyes. Jace certainly is a mouthful most of the time. But Simon had learnt that Jace does have a soft side for those he cared about, though he barely showed it. Except for Clary of course. _She's like the cryptonite to his Superman._ Simon mused.

"Whatever.." Simon replied. Too sleepy, too tired and emotionally drained to think of a witty reply. "You can keep the flowers Clary. Oh what does _mi rayo de sol_ means by the way?"

Clary smiled softly. “ **My Sunshine**. A fitting name don’t you think? Being a Daylighter and all?”

Jace snorted, earning an elbow jab from Clary. Simon can almost feel his cheeks burning and said nothing. Fighting the strong urge from the tugs threatening to form on the corner of his mouth.

There were some shuffling and Jordan appeared from his room. Fresh and ready for work. He nodded at Clary and glanced at Jace. "I hope you've at least brought breakfast with you."

Jace smirked and took out a bag of bagels.

Jordan smiled approvingly and dived straight in with a cup of hot coffee in hand.

Simon shakes his head and turned to Clary. "I need to get back to sleep right now. I'm kinda still healing from last night's fights. Not everyone can get an iratze and a stamina rune." He muttered groggily.  Eyes drooping slightly.

Clary looking almost guilty gave him a small wave wishing him goodnight.

Once he's in his room, Simon laid on his bed staring up on his ceiling, smiling lightly, feeling his undead heart flutter.

Never in a million years would he think the big bad vampiro would have a romantic bone in him. Simon closed his eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

\---

The next day and most days for the rest of the week, Simon found flowers hanging from his front door everytime he returned from either his usual demon hunting with his nephilim friends or dragged to go clubbing with Jordan, Mia and the rest of the pack.

He was glad to have Luke as their pack’s Alpha as it put the wolves at ease being near Simon. In fact, they had been his guardian whenever he is out at night without the nephilims. He will constantly either be accompanied by the shadowhunters or the wolves. He was never allowed to roam around at night without companion. 

Simon still resents the flowers. As much as he likes the gesture, he resents being treated..well..according to him, less manly..

Apart from that, he still expects a personal thank you and apology from Raphael. So he starts leaving the flowers where it had been placed in the hopes of getting the message across. He is so not texting Raphael.

After the third night, he found his front door bare. He wanted to feel relieved that Raphael had stopped sending him flowers. But instead he felt empty. He was actually starting to enjoy the flowers.

 _It shows that Raphael was putting in effort to be romantic, right? Has Raphael already giving up on him now?_ Simon wondered dejectedly. He was beginning to regret his decision.

But two days later, Simon found a small parcel on his front door with a note that says “To _Mi Corazon”_. His unbeating heart fluttered. In it was black Star Wars t-shirt, a similar one that he had ripped before during 1 of his training sessions at Dumort. He was genuinely surprised. _He remembered_. Simon thought fondly.

Few days later, there was another parcel. It was a DVD collection of the latest Star Wars Rebels that Simon had been dying to watch.

For the next few days, he started receiving random stuff like a Darth Vader key chain, a shirt that says “ _Bite Me”_ , and a poster that says “ _Keep Calm and use the Force._ ”

By the end of the week, Simon was totally blown away. He was blissfully in love. Totally smitten. Not that he was ready to admit to anyone anyway. He found it endearing that Raphael had gone this far to make him happy. But.. Raphael still need to do a whole lotta ass kissing. He thought smugly.

\---

It was another random night with the nephilim fighting a bunch of Ravener demons. They seemed like an easy fight considering the amount of time they had came across these skittish little devils.

What they had not expected however was an Elapid Demon that suddenly slithered into the fight, the snake-like creature strikes at every opportunity it had at them.

Clary and Simon having no experience fighting an Elapid started to panic, they tried to dodge and helped as much as possible. It's ichor oozing from its body from where they had struck him.

But a miscalculation on Simon’s part resulted in an open strike by the lesser demon straight to his neck. Simon let out an ear splitting scream and collapse to the ground convulsing. Jace managed to slay the demon’s head off and they all rushed over to Simon.

“Oh God Simon! Please! No!” Clary cried.

In his slurry state, he feels a sense of dejavu. He finds it almost comical that just few weeks ago, they were in a similar situation. This time though, he wasn’t brought back to the institute. He was brought straight to Magnus.

He wasn’t stupid to realise that once you are sent directly to Magnus, it means that shit is bad. He can’t talk nor move. He felt a numbing pain on his neck and can hear bits and pieces of conversations before darkness consumes him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...


	5. My Unbeating Heart

Raphael had suddenly felt restless for the past few minutes. He can feel his mate’s panic weaving into him. He had always felt proud knowing that he can feel his mate’s adrenaline’s rush everytime Simon went on his hunts with his shadowhunter friends.

He knew he owes them for taking good care of the young fledgling; and for helping him fend off Camille. He smiles fondly thinking of how much of a fighter his young vampire had turned into the past few months they had separated. But right now, he is feeling restless.

Lily was staring at Raphael as he paced in front of her. She glanced at Stan who just quirks an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

“For the love of all things unholy, what is wrong with you Raphael? You are making us all nervous!” Lily finally cried out.

Raphael stopped on his tracks, blinks at her and continues pacing.

“I..I don’t know..” He whispered. “I just feel-“ Raphael is suddenly on his knees clutching his neck howling in pain.

Lily and Stan was by his side in blink of an eye. He took a few unnecessary deep breaths and finally turned to Lily and whispered, “Simon..”

He slowly stood up, steps faltering. Lily and Stan gave each other a knowing look and helped him weave through the crowd of vampires that had gathered around them.

Raphael guides them outside and closed his eyes, trying to feel for his soulmate’s location. He suddenly opened his eyes and turned to his two trusted vampires.

“Bring me to Magnus’s apartment.” He ordered. Lily and Stan nodded and they ran off to Magnus’s, each with Raphael’s arm on their shoulders.

\---

It took them a few minutes to reach Magnus’s place and Stan knocked on the door desperately trying to get his beloved leader to his mate. The door was harshly opened by Clary, looking clearly stressed. Her eyes widened and ushered them in.

“Where is he??” Raphael demand.

“He’s inside with Magnus… Raphael.. He’s.. He’s not doing so good.” Clary said softly, looking very guilty. Isabelle was pacing nearby, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

Raphael was about to say something when they heard an blood curdling scream coming from one of Magnus’s guest room.

Raphael just pushed his way through and rushed to the source. When he reached the door, he could literally feel his unbeating heart drop.

On the bed is a very bloodied, a very pale looking Simon struggling while Jace is pressing his arms down and Alec grabbing his feet. A very panicky and sweaty looking Magnus was straddling Simon’s stomach, hands hovering above his neck with blue sparkle swirling around his hands.

A moment later the screaming stopped and Simon fell back to unconsciousness. The three of them let out a sigh of relief.

“Magnus?” Raphael asked quietly, eyes trained on his precious soulmate.

The three of them turned to the door, Magnus looking surprised. They slowly moved away from Simon and headed for the door to give Raphael some privacy.

Magnus turned and gave Raphael a small smile. “Elapid. Lesser demon. But stings like a bitch. Hits him right on the neck.” He paused. “I did what I can but it’s all up to him now..”

Raphael shifted his eyes to Magnus. “I can help. I can suck the poison out.”

Magnus’s eyes widened in horror. “What?! No! Then you’ll be at risk!”

Raphael was undeterred. He walked slowly to the beautiful fledgling. Sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing Simon’s hair from his sweaty forehead. “But he will be worth it.” He said and went straight for Simon’s neck.

\---

It seems like forever before Simon’s eyes finally fluttered open. He felt his whole body aching and on fire. He blinks a few times adjusting to the blinding lights

“Hi..” A voice calls from his side. His eyes wander slowly to the voice and he saw a very tired looking Clary looking at him with a small smile. “You’re finally awake.”

Simon struggled to sit up and Clary scampered to him and helps him rest his back on the headboard; fluffing pillows behind him to make him more comfortable.

“What happened? I feel like shit..” Simon asked. Clary giggled. “Well, you look like shit.” She seems nervous. Simon could see it in her eyes.

She avoided his gaze and turned to the cup of blood on the bedside and brought it to his lips. “Here. You’ve lost a lot of blood. You need to replace them.”

Simon drank from the cup slowly, trying to piece together his memory from the previous night. He finished his drink and turned to Clary. “How long was I out?”

Clary seems more nervous. “About two days.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “Two days? No wonder my whole body was aching! I was in bed, unmoving for 2 whole days!”

Clary still looks nervous. “You almost didn’t make it Simon.. The Elapid was a dangerous creature. You were poisoned. There wasn’t much that Magnus could do. If Raphael hadn’t- ”

Simon shot up. All his pain seems to melt away. “Raphael was here??”

Clary was slightly taken back and then gave him a small smile. “He is still here Simon. Lily said Raphael felt the pain when you were bitten and they rushed here..” She paused, eyeing Simon seriously.

“He came here and when Magnus told him your condition, he offered to suck all the poison out.” She paused again, taking a deep breath.

“And??” Simon was getting impatient. “He’s ok right??”

“Simon.. Magnus said that it was a dangerous process...but he still did it. And..and..now he is still drifting in and out of conscious in the other room. Magnus told us we can only wait for the poison slowly leave his system..”

Simon promptly stood up and walked out the room. He saw his friends lounging in the living room and gave him a relieved smile.

He smiled at them and gave Magnus a nod and marched straight to the room afew doors away. He had no idea how he knew where Raphael was; he just knew.

When he entered the room, he saw Lily and Stan sitting in the chairs by the bed. They were surprised to see him and Lily almost flew from her chair and hugged Simon who was caught by surprise.

He awkwardly patted her back and gave a small smile to Stan. When Lily finally let him go, he shifted his gaze to Raphael and asked, “How is he?”

“He has been drifting in and out of conscious for the past two days. We had to hook him up with IV once a day to feed him and flush out the poison.” Stan replied.

“He refused to leave here knowing you were still unconscious..” Lily added. Simon felt his unbeating heart fluttered.

“Can we do that back at Dumort? Can anyone teach me how to hook up the IV and stuff?” Simon asked again turning to look at Lily who looked surprised. She then gave him a big smile and nods enthusiastically.

Simon then went over to Raphael and carefully carried him, holding him tight in his arms. Raphael curled up into him, looking very vulnerable.

He left the room and was greeted by anxious looking shadowhunters and a Warlock with a huge shit-eating-grin. Simon turned to face Magnus. “Thank you Magnus for everything. You’ve been a great help. I owe you one.”

Magnus’s smile grew wider. “You bet you do!”

Simon resist the urge to roll his eyes and headed for the door.

“Simon..?” Clary called him quietly.

Simon turned his head slightly to the side and called out to Clary. “This man saved my life twice. I am going to make sure that he recuperates well. His clan needs him.” He paused. “ **I** need him.” He added quietly.

“I’ll call you when I’ve settled everything. And Jace, please let Jordan know that I won’t be back for a while.”

And with that, they slowly made their way to Dumort. Simon held Raphael tighter in his arms, nuzzling his hair and whispered, “Let’s go home _Mi Corazon_..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is not the end yet my little fledglings..


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. Just because. Like finally.

Simon hesitantly walked into Dumort with Raphael wrapped tightly in his arms while Lily and Stan strode by his side. He wasn’t sure how the rest of the vampires will react on seeing him again after almost 2 months from the day he left with Camille.

Lily told him that the clan was informed about Raphael’s poisoning; they just weren’t told how he got it. He was relieved to hear that. He didn’t think the clan could take another blow of how their leader is being hurt again, regardless that it is physically this time due to Simon’s negligent.

But he was mildly surprised when every face that he came across while going through Dumort, heading towards Raphael’s room was anything but smiles.

Some even pat him on the shoulders and welcoming him home. He feels his unbeating heart warms up to the small gestures. All he manages to return to them was a curt nod and smile.

Reaching Raphael’s room and passing by his old room, his steps faltered before he straighten himself up and walked straight into Raphael’s room.

Oh how much he misses this room. It oozes of Raphael’s aura and smell. It was intoxicating. He gingerly placed Raphael on his bed, taking off his shoes and designer blazer. He flipped the cuff on one of Raphael’s arm and folded it up till his elbow.

When he turned around, he saw Lily and Stan are already ready with the blood bag and IV drip stand.

He watched closely when Lily taught him the whole process. After they are done, Lily and Stan left; seemingly giving Simon some time alone with the older vampire.

He took a few steps nearer to the bed and reached out to Raphael’s forehead, slowly running fingers through his hair. It was rare to see Raphael so vulnerable. _He looks so young_. Simon thought.

Simon took an unnecessary deep breath and step away from the bed. He quietly left Raphael’s room and went to his.

The moment he stepped into his old room, he had a sudden rush of relief. He found all his stuff remained untouched; everything in place. Not a single thing missing. As if they all knew that Simon will return. That was when he realised. He felt complete. He is finally **home**..

\---

Raphael slowly opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. He blinked afew times before finally realising he is in his own room.

His eyes widened remembering Simon still at Magnus’s place. He clumsily got off the bed and staggered before finally crashes on the floor. It was then did he realised he was attached to an IV drip.

His door swung open and he saw Simon in bed hair, crumpled shirt and just boxers looking horrified. Simon rushed to him and carried him back to the bed. Raphael was still frozen, blinking and staring at Simon, wondering if he was dreaming.

“Are you ok??” Simon’s panicky voice sounds like music to him. “Are you hurt anywhere? Why didn’t you call for help?? Did you need anything?? Are you hungry?? Do you need an extra pillow? A blanket? Some-”

He stopped blabbering when he felt Raphael’s hand on his face. “You’re here.. you’re really here…” Raphael chocked. It was then did he realised Raphael was crying.

Without thinking, he grabbed Raphael and hugged him tight. Raphael never cried; at least he had never seen Raphael cried. But right now, he has his precious leader weeping on his chest, clinging on to him like he’s afraid that Simon might disappear.

“Sshhh.. you’re ok now. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

They held onto each other for what seems like forever until he feels Raphael’s steady breathings. He peeked down to see Raphael falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled and placed the older vampire back in bed and turned away. But his steps halted when he felt hand a tugging his wrist.

“Stay.” He turned around and saw Raphael’s tired face looking up at him pleadingly. “Please.” He voiced again quietly.

Simon just nods his head and joined the older vampire in his bed, being careful not to disturb the IV drip.

He grabbed the comforter and pulled it to cover the both of them before falling into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms. Both not noticing a pair of eyes belonging to Lily Chen, smiling softly at them before closing the door.

\---

Raphael woke up again for a second time and smiled remembering Simon in bed with him. He tried to grab around for the young fledgling and started to panic when he felt his bed empty. _Was it a dream?_ He wondered.

He shot up and eyes scanning his room. He let out a relived sigh when he saw Simon, fresh and completely dressed reading one of his comics with earphones on, sitting on his couch across the room.

Sensing himself being watched, Simon glanced towards him and gave one of his bright smiles. Simon placed the book on the table and took off the headphones and headed to Raphael.

“How are you feeling? Any better?” He asked brightly.

Raphael wanted to laugh, Simon’s smiles are always contagious. But he force himself to remain stoic.

He was already embarassed for showing his weakness for crying and clinging to Simon afew hours ago. “Yes. I am feeling much better. Thank you.”

Simon grabbed a drink from the bedside table and handed it over to Raphael who gladly took it and finished it in just minutes.

When he returned the cup to Simon, they sort of hung around awkwardly. Both not knowing what to say. Finally Raphael broke the silence. “Do you want to do something later?”

Simon gave an even bigger smile if that was even possible. He nodded vigorously and said, “I got Jace to bring over my stuff including the Star Wars Rebel DVD set while you were sleeping. We can watch together.”

Raphael rolled his eyes playfully and mumbled something about regretting buying that for Simon.

Simon had really missed that about Raphael. He doesn’t mind being constantly annoying as long as Raphael keeps rolling his eyes at him. But he just replied by scrunching his nose. “I think someone needs a shower.” He teased. “You have been bed-ridden for the past 3 days.”

Raphael rolled his eyes again. “And whose fault is that?” He retorted playfully. Simon demeanour changed and he smiles fondly at Raphael. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Raphael suddenly felt sorry for bringing that up. He helped Simon sincerely and now he just sounded like he is blaming Simon for his pain. He chided himself mentally, avoiding Simon’s gaze and mumbling about taking a shower.

He tried to move from the bed and his steps falter, feeling his knees weak. Simon grabbed him before he can fall over.

“Are you ok?” He asked, concerned. “Maybe you would like to get a bath instead?” He asked again.

Raphael thought for a while and shook his head. He just wants a quick shower and spends the day cuddling with Simon watching one of his weird shows.

The hotel had been fairly quiet since Simon left. Raphael will never admit it, but he missed Simon’s presence and there is nothing more he wanted than hearing Simon’s non-stop rambling about one of his fandom to brighten up his mood.

Raphael had always thought that Simon’s affection towards his comics stash and fictional movies are quite endearing.

“I’ll just take a quick shower. I don’t feel like lying down in a bathtub. I’ve done enough lying around for the past few days. But…can you help me to the bathroom though?” Raphael asked, embarassed.

Simon nodded and pulled Raphael into his arms and they both walked slowly to the shower.

Things just got more awkward when Raphael finally realised that he needed help taking off his clothes too. He was fidgeting around in the bathroom, leaning on the sink when Simon realised that he needed help.

Not wanting to embarrass the older vampire any further, he automatically offered his help. He took off everything except for Raphael’s boxers and helped him into the shower.

Simon was about to leave the bathroom to give the older vampire his privacy when he noticed Raphael struggle to even stand.

He decided that the older man is too proud to ask for further help. So he too took off his own clothes, leaving his boxers on and joined the older man in the shower.

Raphael almost chocked when he felt a hand steadying him from behind and another turning open the shower head. He spun around and almost squeaked seeing a half naked Simon behind him.

“What are you doing??” He asked, looking horrified.

Simon kept a straight face and pulled Raphael’s hands on his shoulders to steady himself before reaching for the shampoo.

“Helping you shower.” Was his short reply. Raphael kept quiet the whole time. He was too embarrassed to say anything, his eyes darting everywhere trying not to stare at Simon’s lean body, water dripping down his naked torso.

“Like what you see?” Simon teased, wiggling his eye brow as he lather Raphael in soap. Raphael just glared at him and looked away, not trusting himself to say anything.

When Simon was rinsing his body off soap, he turned to look up to Simon who was looking down at him almost lovingly. Without thinking he tilted his head and moved his face towards Simon’s and gave the young fledgling a soft peck on the lips.

Simon’s eyes widened momentarily before he smiled fondly down at Raphael. He reached down and gave Raphael a lingering kiss.

Delicate butterfly kisses soon turns into passionate sloppy ones. When they finally pulled away, Simon was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face.

“As much as I would love to venture further into this new indecent affair, you are still weak.” Simon says giving Raphael one last peck before turning the shower head off.

Raphael rolls his eyes and huff, waiting for Simon to dry him off and helped him out of the bathroom.

If he could blush, Raphael would have the deepest shade of scarlet when Simon stripped him off his boxers and helped him dress.

When they are done, Simon grabbed his wet clothes from the bathroom and helped Raphael to his own room.

Raphael was quietly savouring the view in front of him, watching intently until Simon’s lean body were finally fully covered with his usual jeans and shirt. He finally turned to Raphael and grinned before turning on the DVD player and plopped down beside Raphael for their Star Wars Rebel’s marathon.

Just about a minute into the first episode, Simon’s phone rang. Raphael rolled his eyes, expecting the redhead nephilim to check in on Simon.

He was surprised when Simon scrunched his eyebrows and turned his phone off and pocketed the phone. Raphael gave a questioning look to Simon who just smiled at him and pulled him closer. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not important.”

Raphael can’t help but feel that Simon is lying. He managed to glance at the caller ID before Simon turned his phone off. It was an unfamiliar name. **Becky**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun...
> 
> Yeah. I'm irritating like that..


	7. Mating 101

**_Flashback_ **

Simon and Clary are sitting at Taki's, having one of their personal bestfriends-only-lunches when the topic swayed towards him and Raphael.

"So when is he gonna claim you?" Clary asked casually. "I don't see any marks on you yet."

Simon scrunched his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? What marks? And what's a claim?" He asked curiously.

Clary's eyebrows shot up. She looked surprised. "Raphael didn't explain to you about the whole mating shebang?"

Simon shook his head. His interest piqued. "Is there anything important that I should know of?" Simon asked curiously.

Clary blinked a few times. She would have thought that as his mate, it was Raphael's duty to teach the young fledgling everything about their kind, including their mating bond.

 _Was he hiding something from Simon?_ She thought. Her heart clenched. _If Raphael hurts Simon, I'm going to snap his neck_. Clary thought darkly.

"Clary..?"

Clary blinked again. "Oh, sorry! I guess I kind of zoned out. Anywaaaaays..." She drawled.

"There are two parts of the mating bond. One is the claiming, or marking, where he will bite you on your neck." she paused.

"You have to realise that it was suppose to be the sexiest thing between a mating couple." She wiggled her eyebrows before continuing. "It's purpose is to show other downworlders that you are mated to the one made for you, so they would leave you alone. It’s basically telling everyone else to buzz off, that you are officially off the market permanently." Clary explained.

Simon nodded and then frowned. "So its like a marriage? Like you know, you wear a wedding ring to show that you're taken? Except like forever? For eternity? No breakup? No divorce? But I'm only seventeen! What if things went wrong? Or if I'm not ready? Or he's tired of me? If you hadn't noticed, eternity is a very long time!"

She suddenly burst out laughing at Simon's reaction. It was a mixture of awe, horror, fondness and panic. She decided to end his suffering.

"Simon, as your mate, it's Raphael's duty to protect, cherish and love you with all his heart. I promise you, he will **NEVER** hurt you. He **WON'T** break your heart." She said, emphasizing on each words.

"Anyway, it's actually possible to break the bond. A Warlock can do that for you. But both parties have to agree before the ceremony can take place." She then looked straight at Simon.

"Simon, the mating bond is sacred to the downworlders..if one were to reject his or her mate, the one rejected will feel pain so immense that they could die….Simon, they could literally die of heartbreak! You're not thinking of rejecting him are you??" She asked frantically.

Simon's eyes went wide. He shook his head vigorously.

"Good." Clary said. A moment later she cleared her throat. Simon raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Uh. About the other part of the mating process…." Clary pauses.

"Thetwoofyouhavetohavesextosealthedeal." Clary said quietly.

Even with his enhanced vampire hearing, Simon had a hard time processing what she said. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that again?"

Clary's face went red and repeats what she said more clearly. Simon's eyes went wide. He just stared at Clary for the longest time. "Oh..." Was all he managed to say again before shifting his gaze.

Clary then smiled mischievously at him. "So have you two done the deed yet?" She asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Simon spluttered. "What?! No!"

Clary looked genuinely disappointed. "Why not??" She whined.

Things got a little too awkward, too weird. Clary is starting to act like a fangirl and Simon decided steer the topic towards his band's latest name.

At that moment, there is nothing Simon is more glad than the red head's short attention span as she started her lengthy rebuttal on his band's yet another weird choice of name.

**_End of flashback._ **

It had been a week since his return to Dumort. Now sitting on his bed alone, Simon was thinking about Raphael's hot-and-cold attitude. He could be all sweet when they are alone together. But his attitude took a 180° change in public.

At first Simon dismissed it as his dislike for PDA, or because he has a reputation to uphold. But the more Simon thought about it, the more he almost felt that Raphael is embarrassed to let anyone know about their mating status. And Simon is starting to feel really  **hurt**.

Raphael wouldn't even want to be seen with him sitting close together on the same couch.

Once Simon tried to kiss him on his cheeks and in his haste, Raphael accidentally pushed him off and Simon fell on his ass in front of few of the clan members.

Raphael ran off before he can say anything. Simon stay rooted. He was too stunned to do anything. The others looked over and gave Simon a sympathetic look.

One of them helped Simon up. Embarrassed, he gave them a small smile and went back to his room. He didn't even realised the lone tear that fell down his cheek; He didn’t realise how hurt he had felt.

Raphael apologised profusely much later before they fell asleep, giving him lame excuses that Simon couldn't be bothered to process.

Simon just gave him a tight smile and turned the other side and tried to sleep, not wanting Raphael to see the hurt in his eyes. It wasn't the first time it happened and Simon wished that he knew why.

\---

Few days later, he decided to join his nephilim crew for their nightly hunts and planned to sleepover at Clary's for old times’ sake the next morning.

An urgent matter came up at the institute and Clary had to bail on him.

"It's ok Fray. We can hangout another day. Just get me the latest copy of Naruto and we're even." Simon said, grinning at Clary who nods vigorously.

It was almost sunrise and Simon took his time to walk back to Dumort. He saw Stan and Lily hanging out at the lounge and they shot up the moment he stepped in.

"Simon! We weren't expecting you home today!" Lily gapped nervously.

Simon chuckled. "Nah. The guys had something on at the institute and they had to split." He paused, looking curiously at the two very nervous vampires in front of him.

Stan laughed nervously. "Come on! Let's hang out. There's a new club I've been dying to go to." Stan said tugging Simon out the door.

Simon pulled his arms away and narrowed his eyes at the two. "What's going on? You do know that sunrise is in a few minutes right?"

"Oh? Is it? We almost didn’t notice." Lily laughed nervously. Something is definitely wrong. _These two are acting weird._ Simon thought. Well, weirder than usual at least.

It was right at that moment, when Raphael walked in with a beautiful woman latched on his arms. She was giggling and Raphael was smiling down at her.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you for showing me around New York." She gushed, as she leaned up and gave Raphael a peck on his cheek.

"We should do it again sometines." She purred in his ears."

Simon felt his heart shattered. _He won't even want to be seen with me within 10 feet distance, yet he is openly flirting with someone else_. Simon thought bitterly. 

Raphael shifted his gaze and froze when he saw Simon standing there with hurt clear on his face.

"Simon.." He called out weakly.

Simon gave him a forced smile. "I..I was just heading to my room. It's been a long night, you know. See ya around." And he ran off to his room and slammed the door close.

He took a few unnecessary deep breathes and straighten himself up _. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am NOT going to cry._ Simon said repeatedly in his mind.

He went over and grabbed his bag. He was randomly throwing in clothes when he heard his door open.

It was already sunrise and everyone should be in bed. Simon didn’t have to guess who it was. He just focussed on packing his stuff.

"Simon.." Raphael called out to him. "Please let me explain. It wasn't like what you think." He took a step nearer to Simon.

When Simon didn’t even make a peep, he took another step. "Please. Just hear me out." Raphael pleaded, reaching out to Simon's shoulder.

The moment his hands touched Simon's shoulder. He was thrown and pinned to the nearest wall. Raphael's eyes went wide with surprise, staring back at Simon's darkened ones.

He saw anger and hurt in those beautiful eyes. Raphael was about to plead again before Simon snarled at him.

"You do **NOT** get to touch me!!" He hissed.

"This thing. Whatever it was between us."  Simon continued pointing at the both of them. "Mates or not. **We. Are. Done!!** " He sneered before running off into the bright streets of New York.

Raphael almost immediately fell on his knees, clutching his heart. Feeling the pain of the rejection.

There were whimpers throughout Dumort as each and every single vampire of the New York clan felt a tug on their heart from their leader's heartbreak.

A moment later, Lily and Stan staggered into Simon's room, both clutching their unbeating heart.

Lily kneel before him and whispered, "What have you done.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops?


	8. Fix this

Clary was surprised to see Simon at her doorstep. Eyes blood shot and hair dishevelled.

She doesn’t have to ask. She knew something is wrong. She quickly ushered him in pushed him to her room. Simon sat on her bad and was quiet for the longest time.

Clary decided to break the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked quietly.

Simon shook his head, his eyes trained on the floor. Clary gave him a small smile. “Go to sleep. Maybe you’ll feel better once you get some rest.” Simon gave her a single nod and curled up in her bed, hugging himself.

Clary can almost feel her heart broke. No matter how dim a situation is, Simon had always been the positive one, bringing smiles with his awkward jokes and rambles.

She even find his clumsy nature adorable. He was always able to laugh at himself whenever his clumsiness lands him in embarrassing situations. But now he looks so vulnerable…so **broken**.

She called Jace over and told him what happened. He held her close, trying to pacify her. Telling her how everything is going to be alright. No matter how irritating he usually finds Simon's antics are, he would never admit to anyone how he actually felt about the Daylighter.

As much as he wants to deny it, Simon had actually grown on him. He had always thought that Simon is just different. He was so used to Alec’s quiet and brooding nature that he finds it a huge challenge to get used to Simon’s outgoing one.

Simon had unofficially became part of them. For months they had trained and fight together. Simon’s fighting skills are almost on par with a shadowhunter's. He was fast, agile and a fast learner. Jace was actually quite impressed with the outcome of their trainings.

Hours later, there were shuffling in Clary’s room and she shot out from his arms and went straight to her room. Jace quietly followed her and was startled at the state Simon is in right now. Frankly he had thought that Clary might have exaggerated. _Simon really looked like shit._ He thought.

“Hey..” Clary said sitting beside Simon. “Feeling any better?”

Simon just gazed at her with sad eyes. “Why did you lie to me, Clary?” He asked quietly.

Clary was clearly shocked. That was the last thing she expected to hear from Simon. “Wh..what..?” She stammered. Even Jace looked surprised.

“You promised that he’ll never hurt me..” He said quietly.

Clary blinked afew times. Trying to process what Simon had just said before it finally dawned on her.

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!!!” She screamed and stormed out of the room, or at least tried to. Jace who was clearly taken back held Clary down while she struggled from his grasp.

“Stop!”

Clary suddenly stopped. Turning her face towards Simon. “Please…just stop…Leave it alone. I don’t want to talk about. I don’t want to do anything about it. Just..just leave it alone..For now…” Simon said quietly before he turned around and went back to lying down on the bed.

Clary was frozen for a moment before she stood up and pulled Jace along with her out of the room.

“You mind telling me what that was all about?” Jace finally asked.

Clary nods. “But I’ll have to call in Alec, Izzy, mom and Luke first for an emergency meeting.” She said seriously before fetching her phone and dialled furiously.

\---

Afew hours later, everyone was gathered in Luke’s living room. Clary felt bad as her mom and Luke were in the middle of a discussion with their wedding planner. But she had no choice. Simon is important to her, to all of them.

When everyone had settled down, she went on and spill everything from her conversation with Simon at Taki’s to what happened afew hours ago.

“Had he said anything about what exactly happened?” Luke asked, hugging a very concerned Jocelyn.

Clary shook her head. It was already dark outside and Simon have not left the bed the whole day. Not even to feed.

Everyone looked concerned. Even Alec was frowning. Jace was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Luke went up to see who’s at the door.

There were some scuffling and harsh words could be heard from the door. Jocelyn was about to check on him when he came back with a disapproving look on his face, and Raphael on his tail.

Clary jumped from her seat and tried to lunge at him. “ **YOU!!** ” She snarled as Jace tries to hold her back. “What did you do to him??!”

Raphael, who for the first time looking completely dishevelled; His hair sticking all over the place and was wearing a pair of faded jeans and s sweater, stood there with a very guilty look on his face. Lily and Stan stood behind him looking equally miserable and exhausted.

“Is he here?” He asked quietly.

Clary snorted. “Like you cared!” She sneered.

Raphael looked taken back. But he pressed on. “Please. I need to see him. I need to make this right.”

Clary glared at him and said through gritted teeth, stressing on every word. “I **promised** him that you will **never** hurt him, that you’ll **never** break his heart. And you had to go and do just that!” She spat.

“I was scared ok!” Raphael shouted, his resolve finally breaking. “I was scared of how the clan would feel about him being my mate! I was scared what other downworlders would feel about it. I was scared that they would look down on him! I thought I was protecting him! There’s never been a mated downworlder from the same gender! He might-”

There was a loud smack and Raphael stumbled forward. Everyone turned and gaped at Lily.

“Are you stupid?!” She shouted. Raphael just stared and blinked at her.

Lily continued with a burning gaze. “We already knew how you two felt about each other! The whole clan can see it from the way you both looked at each other! Nobody cared Raphael! Everyone was just happy for the both of you! Screw the other downworlders! We protect each other remember?! We’ll stand by our leaders no matter what other clans or downworlders think of us. We are family…and we take care of each other..” She said, voice draining at the end.

Raphael fell on his knees. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He said repeatedly like a mantra.

“I’m not the one you should apologise to.” Lily said quietly. She turned to Clary. “Can we see Simon?... Please?”

Clary looked thoughtful for a few moments and nodded. She walked over to her room. Not even a second later, she ran back out. “He’s not here! Simon’s gone!” she cried.

Raphael was already on his feet, running out the door trying to feel his mate’s presence. Once he found a location he dashed forward with Lily and Stan on his heels. The shadowhunters quickly drew a _Heighten Speed_ rune and ran after the trio.

\---

Simon woke up to voices from the living room. He trained his ears to listen in the conversation. After hearing bits of pieces, he realised that they were discussing about him.

A while later he heard a very familiar voice joining in the conversation. Shouts were heard and he could feel the tension radiating from the living room.

After listening to everything Raphael had said, he decided that he had heard enough, and he isn’t ready to face any of them. So he crept out from the window and fled.

Not even an hour later, Simon realised he was hungry. He had not fed close to two days. He was swaying aimlessly when he heard a growl. His body went rigid as he took his stance.

All those nights hunting with the nephilim made him sharp. He knew these are werewolf rouges. No wolves from Luke’s pack would ever threaten him. By now, he had realised that there were about 5 wolves circling him.

The moment one of them pounced on him, he knew he was done for. He was disoriented, tired and hungry. He could feel each step falters. He tried to fend off as much as he can but he was not in any shape to fight back. He was clawed, tossed and bitten before he finally blacked out.

\---

He woke up to a somewhat familiar surroundings. He blinked afew times before finally realising that he was in one of Magnus’s guest room; the one he used to stay when he was taking refuge from Raphael to be exact.

He almost laughed at the irony that he is back here while running away from Raphael - again.

He turned when he heard a throat cleared beside him. It was Raphael. _He looked almost…normal._ Simon thought.

“We found you afew hours ago. You were in quite a bad shape.” Raphael offered. Simon just stared at him. “Hmn.” Was all Simon replied, still staring at Raphael.

“We took care of the rouges.” Raphael tried again. Simon is still stubbornly quiet. Raphael sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. _He looked exhausted._ Simon noted.

“Let’s go home _Mi Corazon_.” Raphael finally said coming closer. The moment Raphael touched him, Simon flinched. Raphael looked hurt from his actions. He winced as remembered Simon’s last words, _“You do not get to touch me!”_

Raphael finally turned to Stan. “Stan, if you please.” Stan nodded with understanding and went over to carry Simon in his arms. Lily smiled fondly at Simon. “Are you ok?” She asked. Simon gave her a small smile and nodded.

The three of them left the room and passed by the shadowhunters, waiting nervously in Magnus’s living room. They quickly scampered around Simon with concern etched on their faces. It was Clary who voiced out. “Are you sure Simon..?” She asked softly.

Simon gave her a small smile. “Yes.” He paused. “And Clary.. Thank you..”

Clary gave him a big smile and drew up two thumbs at Simon. Simon chuckled as Stan carried him out. Raphael was about to follow them when Clary tugged at his shirt.

She looked at Raphael menacingly. “ **Fix this**.” Was all she said. Raphael swallowed and nodded his head.

\---

By the time they reached Dumort, it was almost sunrise. Stan had left him in his room and Raphael was lingering around awkwardly.

Simon saw him opening and closing his mouth afew times, as if trying to find words to say. Simon could see the strain on his face. He looked miserable.

Raphael finally took an unnecessary deep breath and finally blurted out, “I’m sorry!” He said as he stood by Simon’s bed.

“I know sorry doesn’t quite cover for all the sorrow I’ve put you through. Just let me explain ev-“

“I know.” Simon cut in. “I’ve heard everything at Luke’s”

Raphael stared at him for a moment. “Oh.” He said, fidgeting. “And about that girl, she was a no one important to me. It was all politics. She was the leader from another clan and was just on a political visit. Nothing happened between us. Honest!” Raphael explained, sounding desperate.

“And please, don’t think for a moment that I am not proud to have you as my mate. I really, really love you Simon. You are the single most important person to me. Please believe me!” Raphael continued, not caring that he is literally begging for forgiveness.

Simon stared at him for what seems like forever. “Prove it..” He said quietly.

Raphael visibly brightens up at this as came nearer to Simon. “My pleasure.” He replied before grabbing the back of Simon’s head and sinks his teeth in Simon’s neck; officially claiming Simon as his. Simon gasped as he grabbed Raphael’s shoulders trying to stifle a moan.

When Raphael finally let go of him, both their eyes were hooded from lust. Raphael smirked. “You are mine now _mi rayo de sol_. Now and forever. There’s no getting rid of me.” He said before crashing his lips down to Simon’s.

 


	9. Fey-be-li-cious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter. Not sure when I'll be able to do a next update. 
> 
> Currently busy on finishing another book; inspired by CC's TMI.

It had been a week since the two leaders had claimed each other. Though they have yet to complete the mating bond, the whole clan had shown their support towards the duo. There hadn't been a single one who opposed to their mating.

Everyone had treated Simon as their second leader; an equal to Raphael. 

The two leaders had been openly cosy with each other around Dumort. Thats how far they go to as far as "being public" goes.

Though in private, things were slightly a different story. Aside from their usual makeout sessions; there was a little bit of touchy-feely here and there. But the both of them had decided to slowly get to know each other first before deciding to complete their bond.

As much as Simon wanting to dive into the relationship, sex with another male was sort of intimidating for him. With him bottoming and all, it was clearly understandable that he was nervous.

Right now, the institute is abuzzed. The nephilims had been so on edge about capturing Valentine, tracking leads after leads, but Valentine is always a step ahead.

The stress had come to a point that it wore the shadowhunters out and making them extremely feeble. An unfocused shadowhunter is as useless as comb for the bald.

Maryse and Jocelyn decided that everyone needed something to lift up their spirits. So they planned for a small party to celebrate Jocelyn and Luke's engagement over at the institute.

They took the opportunity to invite representatives from downworlders as a token of peace; to form some sort of an alliance in future against Valentine, since the engagement is basically between a nephilim and a downworlder.

Right now Simon is with the boys; aka Jace and Alec. Clary had forced him to get ready with them at the institute. She had picked up a fabulous suit for Simon; something she had hoped that would knock Raphael off his socks.

She figured that Raphael at least deserved it for fixing up a broken Simon. He is now back to his usual jovial self.

The three of them met up with Clary and Izzy who by the way looked absolutely gorgeous as usual.

Clary squealed when she saw Simon. "Hey stranger! Don't you look dashing." She chirped, giving Simon a peck on the cheeks.

"Excuse me. Extremely good-looking, charming, very appealing, very jealous boyfriend over here." Simon and Clary turned to Jace and they both burst out laughing.

"Aren't you the conceited one." Simon teased. Jace rolled his eyes and twirled Clary around. _They really do look good together._ Simon thought fondly. He is really, really happy that his best friend had found her happiness.

Suddenly Simon stopped in his track; feeling extremely distressed when he realised that it was radiating from Raphael. Clary who noticed his sudden change of demeanor looks over at him with concerned.

"Guys, can we hustle up abit? I think Raphael needs me."

The whole group nods and walked over towards the ballroom.

Raphael who usually oozes of confidence is now standing alone, fidgeting and looking rather nervous. Lily and Stan were nowhere in sight. His eyes darted around until he saw Simon and let out a sigh of relief.

Simon and the whole entourage walked over to Raphael. But before they can reach him, a very beautiful male fey was already by Raphael's side.

Simon grinned; finally sensing the reason for his mate's distress. Raphael was never a big fan of flirting or PDA. He was always so rigid, so stiff. Simon had managed to slowly peel off his hard exterior, coaxing him out of his shell.

It didn't come out a surprise to Simon, since Raphael did grow up in an era where anything that was different were frowned upon. Anyone and everyone was a conservative.

Homosexuality had previously been a touchy subject for Raphael. But Simon is ever so grateful to have Magnus as an acquaintance. His openness about his sexual preferance had influenced Raphael greatly. The older vampire can at least now acknowledge their relationship openly with everyone without fear.

Looking at the fey, Simon has always been impressed by how beautiful these creatures are. It should be a crime for a male to look as beautiful as the one standing by Raphael right now. _He must be some sort of royalty._ Simon thought.

The fey reminded him so much of the Seelie Queen. Or according to Magnus Bane; a raging bitch. Simon snickered at the thought.

Simon reached the duo in time to see the fey smiling seductively at Raphael. "You must be the great Raphael Santiago, fearless leader of the New York clan." He cooed, voice dripping of lust. Inching uncomfortably closer to Raphael's face. His hands rests lightly on his chest.

Raphael took a step back and gave a tight smile. Trying to hide how annoyed he is by the close proximity, but failing miserably.

The fey was taken back, obviously not used to being rejected. His eyes roam at the rest of the newcomers who are now gathered around them before stopping at Jace.

He sauntered over and trace a single finger from Jace's shoulder down his arm. "Why don't all of you introduce yourselves.." he drawled. "Starting from you, handsome" He purred.

Jace was looking extremely annoyed by now, and he didnt bother hiding it. His words sounded forceful and tight. "Jace Wayland, shadowhunter. Clearly a hetrosexual." He said as he pulled Clary into his arms. "And this is Clary Fairchild, my nephilim partner." Clary giggled and peck his cheeks. The fey seems livid to be openly rejected yet again.

Simon who was amused decided to tease the fey. He extended his hands and smiled coyly. "Simon Lewis, vampire. Homosexual." The fey brightens up at the revelation, struts over, hungrily eyeing Simon's whole appearance and shook his hand.

Simon could see Raphael scowling from the corner of his eyes. The fey was about to say something when Simon continued, "Partner of the great Raphael Santiago, at your service." Simon did a mock curtsey, straighten himself up and winked at Raphael who rolled his eyes, seemingly pleased with how well Simon presented himself.

The fey scowled, looking extremely pissed by now. Clearly not happy to be played by the cheeky lot.

Alec surprised everyone by saying seriously, "Alexander Lightwood, shadowhunter. Pansexual."

Everyone went silent. Trying to process that piece of information. Magnus blinked afew times, gaping at Alec before catching himself and said, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." He paused dramatically and looked straight at Alec.

"I don't know what I am. But I am totally gay for Alec." He mused, clearly enjoying how Alec's cheek grows red by the second.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "And I am Isabelle Lightwood, shadowhunter. Bisexual." She said nonchalantly. She knew very well how seductive and cunning the feys can be. She did dated Meliorn for a while.

 

 

By now the fey is clearly done with the whole mockery, huffed and stomped away from the group. Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all burst out into a fit of laughter.

Clary who was clutching her stomach, wiped her tears. "By the Angel, that was hilarious! You guys are such meanies!" She managed to chocked in between laughter.

Raphael just rolled his eyes. He moved nearer to Simon and slid his hands tightly at Simon's waist. "That's what he gets for blatantly disrespecting a mated vampire, right _Mi Corazon_?" He smiled at Simon and nuzzled his neck.

He then whispered seductively. "You look so good baby... I. could. Eat. You. Up." He purred.

Simon was awed. Raphael had always refused to show any form of affection in public. But at this moment, Simon is feeling contented at how much affection Raphael is showing him. He gripped Raphael's hips and pull him close and they just stood there quietly swaying, enjoying each other's company.

The party was already in full swing by then. Even Lydia Branwell graced the party with her presence. Though she needed some time to heal from the failed union with Alec, she is now carrying herself with stride.

There was no awkwardness in the air when she strutts over to have a chat with Alec and Magnus. She bore no ill feelings for either of them. In fact, she was happy that Alec had found someone to love and cherish.

Her actions are pretty normal since her supposed union with Alec did not happen out of love; it was more of a business proposal. She agreed with Alec's proposal because she was so bent with the idea of leading an institute just like her ancestor; Charlotte Branwell. And with Alec providing her with the opportunity, she just couldn't say no.

Lydia had always looked up to Charlotte. She led the institute over in London on the 1800s. She led well known Shadowhunters such as William Herondale and Jems Castairs. Quite well-known names during that era, especially in their involvement with a special nephilim hybrid; Teresa Gray.

Lydia had hoped to one day be that strong independant woman like Charlotte and produce excellent shadowhunters as how her ancestor did.

Hours later, Simon and Raphael were still mingling with their peers, sharing drinks and chatting, enjoying everyone's company.

Clary suddenly came up to Simon and whispered something in his ears, earning a horrified look from the young fledgling. Raphael who is in the middle of a conversation with Magnus looked over the duo in concern.

Clary who took noticed, turned to Raphael with a cheeky smile and grabbed Simon. "I need to borrow him for a teeny weeny bit, alright?" And she just dragged Simon off.

Raphael was speechless and blinked at the path where his lover was whisked away.

"You are totally whipped, dude!" Jace snickered from behind. Raphael glared at him.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. My redhead will take care of your little mate." Jace paused looking over behind Raphael and grinned at him. "Try not to drool too much alright?" Jace said winking at Raphael and nudged his chin towards the stage.

Raphael, looking confused, turned around and was surprised to see Simon on a stool on stage with an acoustic guitar, looking slightly nervous. He looked around and when his gaze stopped at Raphael, he gave him one of his dazzling, contagious smile.

Clary took her place beside him and gave a small wave towards the crowd. Jace sauntered over at the piano and gave her a nod.

"This is for you, mum and Luke. Congratulations." Clary voiced softly, smiling at the surprised looking couple.

Jace started playing the piano beautifully. And Raphael was awed when Simon and Clary started to take turn belting out verse after verse of John Legend's _All of Me_.

They seemed to be in sync, pouring their heart out in every word and loosing themselves in the song. It was the most beautiful thing Raphael had ever heard.

He knew Simon is in a band and he usually played around with his guitar at Dumort. But he had never, ever thought that Simon could really sing. It was melodious.

Luke and Jocelyn started to sway to the song, and soon they were joined by other couples. It was perfect.

At that moment, Raphael thought that he could not be more in love with Simon than he is there and then. From the words of the great Jace Wayland, he is totally whipped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always fond of cover tracks by lesser known artist. 1 of my fav happens to be Max Schnider and Zendeya's duet on John Legend's All of Me. It was beautiful..


	10. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I’m so sorry. This book is not dead. So is the author. We are very much alive. And no. I have not fell out of love with this fandom. I have no excuse. Thing is, I never actually thought far when I started this book, honestly. Its a "wing it" kind of plot. Lol!
> 
> But ah well... as an apology for the long hiatus, I believe a smutty chapter is in order.
> 
> Its been a while since I last wrote. I hope I have not gotten too rusty..
> 
> As usual, this is unbetaed. So I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I’m also going to slowly fix any mistakes or loopholes in the previous chapters. Thank you for reading!  
> \--

 

It’s been slightly over a month since the in-house power couple had reconciled, much to the whole clan's relief.

The engagement party over at the unholy ground of the Institute was a really good tension reliever for everyone.

All the strain that eminate from years of hatred between downworlders has dissipate greatly; especially between the wolves and the nightcrawlers. They had reached an unspoken truce to join their intelligence and forces to ensure their pack’s and clan’s safety from Valentine’s havoc.

It's well-known that the wolves are a force to recon with, while the vampires are skilled with mind manipulation- such cunning creatures they are.

Though not as cunning and sly as the feys. Safe to say, the night crawlers are abit more trustworthy and never break an agreement.

Things had pretty much stayed uncomfortably quiet since then.

Too quiet.

The downworlders and the shadowhunters are still on edge over Valentine’s attempt to reign over their lives.

The former Circle leader had yet to make any other move after he had somehow managed to _persuade_ Jace to shift his loyalty from the Clave towards the Circle about a week ago. It came as a shock to everyone; Clary and Alec especially.

Simon had made it his mission to help Clary and the rest of the Shadowhunters cope with their lose. He owed them that much for all they had done for him.

Everyone in the institute sill have their faith on Jace; hoping that- wherever he is, he's doing it for the sake of infiltrating the enemy's fort.

But the Clave had other ideas. They had instructed the institute to hand Jace over to the clave over in Idris once he was found. 

The blond is to be trialed as a traitor once the boy was found- dead or alive. That piece of disturbing news had came as a shock to the whole institute and their new Downworlders alliances.

Magnus, particularly had been overly protective of his beloved Alec who had been rather destructive and careless on his recent hunts. The dark-haired shadowhunter was worrying about his Parabatai as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Raphael can feel that it does not sit well with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He can see the tension and worry on the Warlock’s beautiful face. The worn-out Warlock had finally gotten Alec in his grasp for just a few months and now he is losing him again for his obsession towards his Parabatai.

It was no secret that Alec had once harboured feelings for the blond. And the Warlock can't help but feel a tiny bit inferior. He knew he'll always come in second or maybe third, or even fourth in Alec's priority after Jace and his family. Probably even the Clave. Alec had always been a straight nail- both socially and sexually to be honest.

Raphael feels sorry for the older man.

Truly.

But he does not wish to interfere; not when his assitance wasn’t required. Magnus will seek his help if he feels that things are spiralling out of his control. That much he knew about the glitter-centric man.

So until then, Magnus's love life does not come anywhere near Raphael’s top three priorities; which are his mate, his clan, and himself.

He will put his life in line for these two priorities.

Magnus had somehow made it somewhere in the top ten ranking and Raphael honestly don't know why he puts up with the eccentric pansexual Warlock. 

 _You owed him a debt of lifelong gratitude._ He had reminded himself.

Raphael swore he will not let anything bad happen to his beautiful ball of sunshine. He no longer need to deny the pull he had towards the adorable youngster now that he knew how his clan members felt about their relationship. 

His baby has proven to be the ray of sunshine the clan needs to uplift their spirit.

That little bit of hope.

that tiny bit of humanity.

He gave it all to the clan members. 

He's like the glue that pulls them together. He brightens any room that he enters and Raphael is proud on how the awkward boy managed to snag the unbeating hearts of the whole clan.

Raphael had been focussing his life in protecting and leading the clan eversince Chamille left them to fend for themselves decades ago.

Raphael had been the ever reliable first mate, beta, or second in command- as he prefers to be called, towards one of the strongest clans around.

Though really, the whole clan had pledged their loyalty to Raphael as their leader instead of just someone who “ _fills on for Chamille until she feels like returning to claim her throne_ ”.

No. He had shown to them that he is in every bit worthy to lead them.

Right now, Raphael is doing the same thing Warlock Bane does- sulking. Simon had been beating himself out helping the Shadowhunters; Clary- especially to crack their heads trying to pinpoint the missung Shadowhunter’s location.

Sure, the two had their differences and Raphael isn’t quite fond of the blond-haired, foul-mouthed brat. Rash, naive, and annoying. He honestly had no idea what the young Fairchild sees in him.

But, he had tried to be the ever understanding mate, giving the carrier of half his soul- well, what’s left of it anyway, all the personal space and encouragement that he needs to aide his shadowhunter friends.

But now his patient is wearing thin. The duo had taken small step towards completing their mating bond.  **Very** small baby steps. Earning trust and getting to know each other.

Raphael can be patient if he wants to. They had eternity afterall.

But **some** things happened that snapped his thinning resolve.

And eventhough the current state may not be the best of time, the well-dressed leader cannot wait much longer to get into his soulmate’s pants.

He blames his horniness on the amount of time he had walked in on the boy weeks back; half naked on his own bed, strumming lazily on his guitar with a huge, megawatt, cheeky, smile on his face. Almost purposely taunting him to act out his desires.

Or probably the many baths the boy had taken for the umpteenth time within a day- letting him see the droplets of water trickling down his lean chest down his fabulous pecks.

...

Wait.

No.

That's not it.

Truly, it was Mother Nature's fault for giving them one of the worst summer heat waves since some weeks ago.

Nevertheless, Raphael had been giving himself a hard facepalm everytime his mini me stood in attention everytime he remembered those rare moments.

Contrary to all that had happened between him and Simon, Raphael is, in fact, a _bisexual_. He have had intimate relations with a both genders; but they are mostly humans.

In the past fifty years or so, he has had varieties of sexual escapades including a handful of threesomes. Experienced in topping, bottoming and even both at the same time.

It was one of the more intense sessions he had ever had- fvcking a bossomed, curvy, little thing while being penetrated by some gorgeous sex-on-legs Adonis.

He usually prefers humans partners because they are basically easier to handle- post s3x.

Most humans he had sex with just prefer a one night stand with no strings attached.

Funny thing these humans are. They seek sexual relief with strangers at night and come morning, they prefer not to be reminded of anything that transpired the night before. Avoiding any form of contact with their sexual partners- Which works great for Raphael.

Unlike downworlders. They live for a long, long time. And mostly prefers to jave long term relationship with their own kind since partnering with a human will cost alot of complications- aside from their short lifespan.

In addition, these humans could never trace his scent, nor get any fingerprints on him. And he is always careful to use protection and brings the proof of his rendezvous back before carefully dispose of them within the hotel compound.

But of course, that was then. Now he has Simon. The only sexual partner he’ll ever need.

Raphael had stayed all day awake instead of joining his clan members in slumber like he is suppose to. He has been tremendously missing his soulmate's presence and has been wrecking his brain thinking of how he can get his hands on his mate- preferbably naked.

Raphael thought hard. He tries to think of his best points. He knows his fellatio is top notch- just that he had never had a chance to show Simon how good he is at it. So probably it's time to do so, he suppose.

He had always been lowkey on his past rendezvous as not to loose respect from his subjects. But of course, there's no denying that being sexually active is just part of being a night crawler.

Every one of the clan members has their own way of relieving themselves and Raphael had turned a blind eye on the melodies that leaks from some of the rooms he had passed by while making his rounds around Dumort. As long as those activities are consensual and doesn't pose a problem towards the clan, they are free to find release as they please. 

Unfortunately for Raphael, this includes days that he was somehow woken up by the soft moans eminating from next door during his day-slumber.

At first he had wondered who on earth would wake up in the middle of sleep just to jack off- until he realised to whom those melodious voice belongs to.

Raphael knew that if he wants to be laid, he needs to rip his mate away from the red-haired shadowhunter long enough to fvck the daylights out of the fledgeling.

He can’t wait to consummate their bond and put a bloody mark on his baby to officially claim the fledgeling as his official consort. Once that happens, even the clave can't touch his baby as long as their alliance is still going strong.

\--

  
It was close to sundown when Simon walked back to Dumort. He looks deathly pale as he has yet to feed since he left that morning. He was so engrossed in training, cheering up the red head and helping Alec and Magnus in trying to decipber Valentine’s next step that he was only home in the evenings just to sleep off the fatigue.

He was mildly surprise when he was greeted by the sight of his gorgeous mate lounging at the lobby’s couch, casually sipping on one of his favourite blood-filled cocktail.

The man was wearing a pair of fitting slacks and a pale blue button up.

Raphael turned to his line of vision and gave him a heart-melting, honest smile. Unlike Simon, Raphael rarely smiles. But when he does, he looks like the most, beautiful Angel he had ever laid his eyes on.

 _How can a person be so innocently beautiful and sinfully sexy at the same time._ Simon thought ruefully. Sometimes he still can’t believe that this beautiful creature is his and his alone.

“Hello sweetheart.” Simon quipped as he plopped down beside his mate and leaned over for a quick peck. “I thought you’d still be in bed.”

Rapahel’s smile dropped ever so slightly. But Simon caught that wavering smile and his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

“You’ve  been really busy lately... its been a while that we actually even spoken with each other..”. Came the solemn reply.

Simon was stunned for a moment. He felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t even thought about Rapahel’s feelings at all and turned his focus only towards the shadowhunters and their needs.

Clary needed him. But he had forgotten that Raphael and his clan are equally important. They need his presence equally, if not more. He is not just part of the clan, he also shoulders part of the responsibilities on training the clan and taking care of new fledgelings.

He was about to open his mout to apologise but was hushed by Rapahel’s sudden movement. The older man had put down his drink and climbed onto his lap.

Simon was stunned. This wasn’t what he expected of Raphael.

Never.

Ever.

Especially not after that little complain. And especially not where they are located now, where their clan members could wake up and walk in on them anytime soon.

Simon still has his eyes trained on Raphael who had quietly loosen the top buttons on his dress shirt and pulled his collar aside. Simon was still staring with mouth agape.

Raphael rolls his eyes and moves his hands behind Simon’s neck and gently nudges him towards his bare neck. “ **Feed**.” He instructed.

Simon’s breathe hitched- if he had any. He nodded weakly and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and pulled him close.

He took his time to inhale his mate’s scent. Just because he doesn’t need to breathe does not mean he can’t smell.

There is only word to deacribe Raphael’s smell. As clichè as it sounds, Raphael smells like home.

Simon unconsciously leaves open mouth kisses on Rapahel’s neck, feeling the older man shuddering in his arm before tenderly licking and sucking on a particular spot.

He trembled slightly when he heard a quiet moan from the older male.

He couldnt take it and finally latches on to that delicious pale neck.

The moment the first drop of blood reached his toungue, he could feel his senses towards the clan heighten. His sight and smell sharpened and he could hear and feel his clan member's calm bond. He felt them inhale and exhale in their sleep.

After a few big gulps, he reluctantly detaches himself and licks his mate’s wound clean. By the time he had done, he is already sporting a painful erection.

He wasn’t sure why he feels that way since this is the first time he latches directly on a person to feed. He wasn’t sure if its the action or the person that causes it. Either way, he was glad that his Raphael made him feel what no other person could ever do.

When he finally pulled away, he found his mate looking down on him with haggard breath and flushed face. Eyes half lidded and dangerously dilated.

It doesnt help that Raphael had his toungue momentarily peeking out to wet his dried lips.

That did it. Something inside him snapped. He suddenly felt horny as fvck. He felt  thus overwhelming desire to be one with the older man. And he needs it done **now**.

He unconciously grabbed his mate by his thigh and stood up. Raphael didn’t protest and automatically latched his legs behind Simon while his arm clings onto the fledgeling’s neck.

With long, confident stride, Simon went up to Rapahel’s room and laid his mate down on the luxuriously soft mattress.

He hovered above Raphael, staring at the flushed creature.

Suddenly his confidence faltered. He wasn’t sure what he should do next. He had never went above handjobs with the men that he dated before. Even with Raphael- at most they had done was dry humping. They may have been abit handsy and had many sessions of messy makeouts while watching one Simon’s nerdy fics. But those hands almosy never wander anywhere below the belt.

Nope.

Never.

Nosirree.

That’s about it.

He knew he would be a total bottom, that’s for sure. But it still scares him nontheless. Not only about the pain. But he had wondered countless of times if Raphael could even maintain an erection long enough to have sèx with him.

They never really openly talk about his sexuality- its still a work in progress. And it scares Simon greatly.

He doesn’t even even know if this is what Raphael wants. Should he pushed for them to go further till the very end? Or should he stop and be contented with whatever Raphael has to offer?

They had never even label what they are except that they are mates. He wasn’t even sure if love is involved. Not on Raphael’s part anyway. He knew what he feels. And what he felt was love for the older man.

He had been crushing on the stoic vampire the moment his eyes met with the arrogant nightcrawler.

He cleared his throat and started to back away. “I probably should take a bath.” He said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck as he hastily tries to break for it.

Raphael eyes flashes and before Simon could even register his movement, their positions has shifted.

He was pinned down on the bed while Raphael hovers above him with a feral glow on his eyes. He was too shocked to react. Raphael suddenly straddles him and grounds their erection together.

Simon gasped. He was shocked not by the older male’s action. But by the fact that this man is as hard as he is.

Raphael swooped down and claimed his lips and a drunken kiss. Teeth clashes and toungue battling with one another. Saliva dribbling down their cheecks. Raphael detaches their mouth and leaves a trail of wet kisses down his jaw and neck. Suckling and nibbling- leaving a trail of wet marks as he went lower and lower.

The next thing he knew, his shirt was ripped open and moist pair of lips attached itself to his left nipple. He arched his body as he moaned loudly. He felt nimble fingers circling and slowly pinching his other nipple.

He grabbed at the thighs sitting firmly on his erection, as if anchoring himself.

After a while, those sinful lips shifted to his other nipple as he felt Raphael moved on top of him. He was so drown in pleasure that he wasn’t aware of Raphael’s free hand tugging down his jeans.

The same mouth that had been teasing his nipples slowly descends down south. Before he could register Raphael’s intention- luscious, hot mouth had engulfed his throbbing member. Sucking on the tips before slowly taking it in inch by inch. He bucked and chocked on his saliva, clearly not expecting his beloved to give him his first blowjob.

Soft fingers slowly pumped the base of his meat while Raphael slowly made his way to fully take that impressive piece of junk down his throat.

 _Oh god. He has no gag reflex._ Simon thought in his haze. His hands are grabbing his mate’s hair as he guides him down. He could  feel Raphael’s breathe on his pubic hair. And he almoat burst there and then.

It wasn’t long before he felt cold and moist fingers circling his entrance. By now he has willingly spread his legs open indecently to accommodate his beloved vampire. When the first finger slowly breached his virgin hole, he whimpered and gripped Raphael’s head harder.

Raphael made sure not to break the rhythm. His eyes were trained on Simon to see any sign of extreme discomfort.  Through their untapped bond which Simon had yet to master, he could feel Simon’s feelings coursed through him.

**Love. Love. Love. Love.**

The same word echoed repeatedly in his head like a chant. He smirked internally knowing how he made his mate feel.

Before Simon realised, a single finger had become two and now he has three fingers slowly pumping up his anùs as he greedily sucked them in.

He looked down to see those pretty mouth that keeps sucking and licking  his length with occassional deep throat here and there. It was a beautiful sight to behold- seeing his erection appearing and disappearing into his mate's pouty little mouth.

He jerked when those nimble fingers first brushed on his prostate. Now, he is relishing those feelings, chasing his orgasm until he clamp down on those fingers and his body went into spasm as he releases his load into his mate’s talented mouth.

Raphael swollows every single drop of the precious liquid and ever so slowly took his fingers out.

He chuckled when he heard a whine from his spent mate. He hovers above Simon who looks flushed and contented.

He gave Raphael a goofy grin with half lidded eyes that made Raphael roll his eyes teasingly. He loomed above the young fledgeling and gave him a tender kiss- letting the young one taste his own emission.

“Tastes weird.” He said finally, earning him another genuine chuckle from Raphael.

Then his face turned serious.

He carefully reached down to cradle Simon’s cheeks who leans in and nuzzles his palm.

“Love,” he begun. “Bond withe me.”

Simon gasped. His eyes wide. He’s been waiting for this forever and he was close to tears from just hearing those words.

“Right here, right now. Bond with me..” Raphael voices out again when Simon did not give him a reply.

By now, a lone tear had fallen to the side of his face and Raphael’s thumb wiped it away gently.

“Yes! Yes! Make me yours, please!!”

Raphael’s mouth cracked into a full blown smile and it descends to claim those inviting lips again for a languid kiss. He pulled away and leaned back on his knees.

With a teasing smirk on his face, he begins to slowly unbuttons his shirt. It was torture for Simon. When the offending piece of clothing finally left Raphael’s body, he openly stared hungrily at the beautiful, toned body in front of him.

He heard a clink and his eyes darted to Raphael’s waist as the older male slowly pulls his pants down to his thigh. Now- its true that Simon had seen him naked before. But he never seen Raphael naked and erect.

Holy shiznit.. its beautiful. Thick and long and hard and... fvck...Simon’s mind went blank.

Raphael’s package is definitely an impressively good size without a doubt and Simon’s mouth watered. He desperately wants to devour the beautiful work of art inside his mouth.

But Raphael has other ideas.

He purposely tugged his erection slowly and picked up the bottle of lube nearby before genourously coating his whole length with that sticky substance. He pulled one of Simon’s leg up his shoulder while the other curled around his waist. Simon was frozen in place- as if stuck in an _Encanto_.

This is it.

The moment.

Finally.

And as if he hadn’t teased enough, Raphael licked the side if Simon’s leg that is mounted on his shoulder and whispered seductively. “Are you ready, love?” He asked with a devious smirk.

Simon nodded numbly.

“That's my boy..” Came the smooth reply.

A moment later, he felt the blunt of Raphael’s c0ck pushing itself to breach the slightly loose ring. He automatically clamp and tighten his hole, making it harder for Raphael to penetrate him.

“Relax, baby..” A gentle voice cooed from above.

Simon took a few deep breathe before he slowly relaxes himself and feel the blunt head nudging his entrance again- this time, successfully penetrating him.

Almost a quater through, he gripped the bed sheets harder, almost tearing a hole through it as he was aasulted by pain he never want to ever feel. He couldnt take the pain anymore.

“I can’t..” He whimpered. “It hurts! It hurts so much!” He chocked out with eyes begging to Raphael to stop. "Raphael, please!!"

Raphael momentarily stopped to give him time as both his hands caresses the trembling thighs. “Ssshhh.. its ok love. I’ll make you feel good soon. Make you feel so, so good love.”

“B-but I c-can’t take it anymore...” Came the tearful reply.

Raphael gave him a sympethatic smile and cradle his mate’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. “Take more, love... for me.. please..?”

That worked like a charm. Simon suddenly felt like he was aasulted with overwhelming feeling of love.

**Love. Love. Precious. Love. Love.**

It was then that he realised that this was Raphael’s bond that he was feeling. Suddenly almost all the pain washed away and a new form of confidence flow through him.

He was ecstatic that Raphael was thinking of his as someone of most importance. As someone truly precious. Someone he love.

He slowly relaxes his body and a smirk formed on his lips. His toungue darted out to wet his lips and his hand reaches down to play with his own erection to distract himself from the pain.

Raphael raised an eyebrow before he finally registered what his naughty vixen is trying to coac him to do.

With one snap, he pushed his whole length into his mate, successfully hitting his proatate dead on.

Simon’s body arched indecently as he let out a loud moan. Raphael smirked and started a slow, brutal pace, driving his baby crazy- needing the little bit of roughness to get him off.

He gazed at Raphael with pleading eyes. His hands still rubbing his erection.

“Please.. faster.. harder..” he whispered. "Fvck me harder.."

Raphael feels that he had tortured the poor creature enough and started to slam into his mate releatedly- hitting his prostate each time.

Simon’s moans and cries were loud enough for the occupants of Dumort to hear but Raphael didn’t care. He is marking his territory and hell- he wants the whole world to know who Simon belongs to. By now the sound of skin slapping were like music to his ears.

He now has both Simon’s legs up his shoulders and he leaned down to give his mate a heart stopping kiss. He beamed, knowing how flexible his mate is.

By now, both vampires are panting and sweating. Their hair sticking and flying everywhere. Simon’s heart soared with how lustful his mate looks above him.

“Are you ready, love?” came a whisper from Raphael between pants.

Simon closes his eyes for a few second to gather his scrambled thoughts.

When he opened them back, he displayed his usual bright smile and nodded his head once.

Raphael didn’t waste any time. His fangs elongated and he leans down to mark his mate at the junction between the neck and the shoulders, officially claiming the fledgeling as his true soulmate- leaving a permenant mark on those pale shoulders.

He felt Simon tense and cried as he release on both their chest. The intensity prompted him to find his own release- pumping his seeds deep inside his mate’s velvety cavern.

\--  
AN- Self Betaed.  Hope this one is better.

 


End file.
